Susan's return
by queenzenetiathe great
Summary: Susan's family members have died in the train wreck.She is left alone.One night she gets a dream with Aslan saying that Narnia is in danger and it needs her help.Narnia has not been destroyed after the last battle.Can she help and save Narnia ? Susan/oc
1. Chapter 1

SUSAN'S RETURN THIS IS MY FIRST PLEASE BEAR WITH ACCORDING TO MY STORY NARNIA DID NOT END AFTER THE LAST HAD JUST FALLEN INTO WRONG HERE GOES MY STORY.

Susan sat near the graves of her family all were !She was left alone in the cried near the turned her head and saw ..She was the fiancee of her older brother too was in to her was Krista.  
Edmund's was wrapping an arm around her sister but she too was in there was Sabrina and and Eric were Lucy's closest then there were Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta who were grieving for the loss of their only son had no one else in this since Eustace had died they had become fiercely protective over Susan as she was the only blood relation left in the funeral got over and everyone went night Susan could not kept dreaming about a magical heard a voice calling suddenly got up with sweat on her thought to herself,"What is this ! There is no such place called is just an imaginary world."She then drifted off into a troubled sleep.

The next morning she went to the church to get some peace of since she had turned her attention towards nylons and lipstics,she had hardly been to the soon as she stepped into the church,memories begun to flood in to her entry of her and her siblings into the world on Narnia for the first battle against the White Witch,fifteen years of reign at Cair her second visit to Narnia where they helped Prince Caspian regainhis throne,the kiss and the last flooded back into her remembered who she was the Queen Susan The Gentle of prayed for quite sometime and went back to her aunt and uncle's insisted on staying on her own but her uncle and aunt were adament that she stayed with evening she paid a visit to Michelle's she was crying and hugging her sister who was also in could not take it any longer and went and joined in the hug comforting both of them.

Michelle and Krista were shocked to see asked her,"What are you doin here Susan,early in the morning ?"  
Susan answered,"I just came to see if you are faring well or not."Micheele said,"Well! What do you see?I just am too shocked to believe the news that Peter is dead."Susan went and comforted both of was a family Susan went home and got into night she had a was Aslan in her was standing faraway from felt nothing else but to go and hug him and bury her face in his ran towards him and hugged him as if never wanting to let him whispered,"At last my child,you have returned."Susan said,"But Aslan,I have lost the right to be the queen.I had turne my back on Narnia.I am nothing but a stupid little girl."Aslan said,"No my dear always happen for a reason which is why you are is in great danger and it needds the help of you and your friends.  
Remember child! Narnia's destiny lies in your are the only person who can save evil has taken its toill and is now ruling you can stop it."With that Aslan started to cried out,"Aaassslllannn".But he was not she woke up to find herself in her could not understand the meaning of her she knew it was atlast got her chance to prove herself as knew she would do it and she knew the right persons to help her.

**The next chapter is comming up. Reviews will do good and make the chapters more interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next day Susan went on her morning walk to the was resting on a bench when a bunch of boys came up behind her.  
One of the boys started,"Look here what we have ! Its Susan Pevensie,the beautiful sister of Peter Pevensie."Another of the boys whose name was Ash said,""I have been after her for many years but this brother of hers never left me now since we have no one to stop us here..".  
Saying so he advanced towards her with the other boys following her behind blowing wolf started moving back and was about to run away when Ash caught he hand and pulled her towards ran his hands towards her sides and started massaging her curves. Susan tried to fight but he was too strong for had no other option but to was about to scream when she felt someone clasp her was another was helpless could scream was tired of struggling and was about to go weak and give in when she felt the hand from her mouth been taken away and Ash' s hands away from her raised her head to see who her saviour was.

It was a boy of her age with forest wood hair and chocolate brown punched the boys in their faces and stomachs and they  
ran helped her to her took a closer look at first she was looked exactly like Caspian probably a little more handsome than asked,"Are you alright ?" Susan said,"Maybe i should escort you home."Again Susan said nothing but they begun their walk,Susan begun to take in his features,He was tall,had tanned and pale skin,a muscled body and was ofcourse was very no very very asked,"May I know where is your house ?" Susan back from to her senses replied,"Its right behind this street."He said,"Then I shall leave you here.I have to go family will be so worried." She gently smiled and they both parted ways.

That evening she was going to Michelle's house to tell her about her knew about she felt they were the  
right persons to talk called her to check whether she would be answered teh said,"Hey Michelle ! Its Susan here. I thought that if you were free I could talk to you guys about something."Michelle answered,"This evening my brother is returning back from no can come wants to meet you can talk knows about Narnia."Susan nodded and put down the evening she got readyand started off to Michelle's welcomed her and they all sat together in the common asked,'So who is this brother of yours who badly wanted to meet me ?"Michelle smiled and called out,"Eric! Come over is here to see you.A boy came out and Susan was shocked to see HIM...

WELL ! HERE YOU GO. THE SECOND CHAPTER IS DONE.I WANT REVIEWS. THEN ONLY WILL THE CHAPTERS THAT ARE COMMIN UP WILL BE INTERESTING. PUHLEEZZZZ !


	3. Chapter 3

Susan was could not was the same boy who saved her from the incident that very boy whose  
name behind Eric was perhaps too shocked to see room was silent for a few asked,"Are you guys going to introduce yourselves or should I have to cut in ?"The boy answered,"My name is Alex to meet you!"Susan thought,"He speaks very sweetly like a king."Susan answered,"I know! We have met."Alex thought,"She is very beautiful."Michelle asked,"You both have metbefore ?"Alex answered," morning at the park a few boys were trying to force themselves on her.I saved her."Michelle,Krista and Ericwere shocked to hear the dropped the vessel she was holding to the floor and it fell with a loud recovered from theshock after the vessel came crashing to the came running to Susan and asked her,"Are you alright dear ? Did you injure yourself?""Sweet Michelle ! She is a really sweet and caring girl who cares for Peter fell in love with her!" thought ,"I am fine.I am not hurt in any ...I mean Alex saved me.".

They all let out a sign of took the vessel and got back to was a call on the phone for Michelle and she  
went to answer went out saying that he had to pick up Susan,Alex and Krista were was in the kitchen busy and Alex were room was once again shouted from the kitchen,"Do I have to mention again?Will you guystalk with each other or should I have to sit on your heads again?"Krista is really kind-hearted and very beautiful girl with black hair and black really loves to keep everyone happy inspite of her two sisters are quite opposites,while Michelle had reddish-brown hair andbrow way Edmund and Krista got along with each other is quite both were quite opposites and fight for each and they had one thing in !They do that wonder they got well along with each other."Susan thought.

After a while Michelle came out from the also came in with started,"So Susan! You told you wanted  
to talk about something very important."Susan nodded,"Yes..Its really very i need your help in gettink this done successfully."Michelle nodded,"Gon on!"Susan told all about her present there were asked,"What do you conclude by this ?"Susan answereed,"I need your help in saving Narnia from the clutches of guys know everything about siblings always wanted to protect Narnia from evil and this is also my chance to prove worthy of myself."The five of them Sabrina cleared the said,"I will go with you to protect Narnia and save it from the evil.I don't care about others.I will go with you."Susan could see Lucy in the three of them were best friends Lucy,Eric and said,"So will we..."Eric was shocked but agreed to help her.

Susan asked,"What about you Alex ? You seem to be out of the 't you want to help?"Alex answered,"Its not like since I heard about Narnia from Michelle I've always wanted to be a part of I just can't believe that i've got the chance to help Narnia.I will surelyhelp you."Susan said,"So now are we a team ?"Everyone asked,"So when are we going to go ?" Susan said,"Patience! Aslan knows when to call will pave way for us at the right moment."

**I want reviews for this chapter also... **


	4. Chapter 4

3 DAYS LATER

Susan,Alex,Michelle,Eric,Sabrina and Krista were taking a walk in the was a breezy day and Michelle said,"Strange!  
The breeze is heavy today.."Krista replied,"Its because maybe you have paid a visit to the park."Everyone laughed while Michelle scowled at her younger the breeze started to get heavier and the leaves on the ground rose up going in circles and forming a portal. Krista asked,"What on earth is that ?"Susan's grin started to grow wider and she exclaimed,"It is Aslan calling us to is our time to go into Narnia so let 's go!"Saying so she rushed first followed by the all were inside they were in for a was perhaps the most shocked of them which once used to be beautiful was now in gloomy used to have magic but all the magic could not believe the place which she loved once was now in chaos.

Alex exclaimed,"What happened to this place ?"Susan replied,"Narnia is now in the hands of evil.I told you before about my  
dream and what Aslan told me."Alex replied,"Yes..I think we should search for something to get to know what happened here."They all  
agreed and split into and Susan,Eric and Sabrina,Michelle and were walking Susan stepped on a stone..no..not a stone a shouted,"Come over here !"All of them rushed to her and Michelle asked,"What's wrong Susan? Are you alright ?"Susan said,"Of course I am fine..Look what I found?"She showed the crystal to exclaimed,"Oh!Its did you get it?"Susan said,"I stepped on it while walking."Alex said,"It seems like a broken piece to me."Susan said,"I can bet that I've seen this crystal somwhere but I just don't remember where I saw it."Suddenly Sabrina shouted,"Hey guys ! Look here what I found!"Everyone rushed to her to see what did she find."

Susan could not believe her eyes when she saw asked,"What is this?Its so beautiful !" Susan exclaimed,'CAIR  
PARAVEL !"Sabrina asked,"Cair whattt ?" Susan said,"Cair Paravel..I used to rule here along with Peter,Edmund and Lucy...Not used to..ruled here for fifteen years before we went one year we came back to see it in ruins until Caspian rebuilt it and now its in ruins again."The mention of the name of Caspian brought tears in her eyesand Alex put a comforting hand on her blinked away the said,"So now its up to us to save Narnia and protect it from danger."Susan said,"So let's start our mission."Susan said,"Wait ! We can't do anything in these 's 's change first and then we shall continue."Eric asked,"But Susan ! Where can we find clothes now ?"Susan said,"I know a passage which will lead us to where the clothes are and my siblings went through that very same passage to get our clothes."Susan led the way to the back of Cair Paravel and opened the door and asked,"Do you suppose you guys have any matches ?"She contined,"If you have a torch its ok. Tell it before I tear someone's clothes."Krista raised her hand."Oh ! I have a torch with me.'Susan switched on the torch and everyone went was as she rembered during her last visit to Narnia except one were five statues instead of four was the fifth one ? It was Caspian' begun to form in her eyes as she stared at the statue but she blinked them off.

Susan took her clothes and she lent two dresses to Michelle and Krista but Krista was comfortable in wearing boy's clothing  
so she decided to go with Edmund's too decided the same and went for Peter's went in for Edmund's clothing while Sabrina went in for Lucy' pouted,"What shall I wear?"Susan thought he was extremly cute when he measured was of Caspian's height and had the same said,"You can fit into Caspian's clothes,"She went to Caspian's trunk took out a shirt and pant and gave to took it and in ten minutes everyone were were waiting for Susan to asked,"What is taking her so long to dress up?" Then Susan came had to take a double was wearing a purple was the same dress which she wore for the Narnian Alex she looked like the most beautiful woman in the asked,"What took you so long to dress up?"Susan said,"Well,try wearing a dress with a corset and strings and you 'll know."Sabrina said,"So now shall we start our mission?"Everyone nodded and Susan knew deep  
within her heart that it was going to be a great adventure for them.

**I CAN UPLOAD ONLY ONE CHAPTER PER DAY AS I AM BUSY WITH MY COLLEGE I PROMISE THAT IT WILL BE INTERESTING NOW THAT THE MISSION HAS GOING TO BE A GREAT ADVENTURE. ANDONE MORE THING... AHEM ! I NEED REVIEWS...**


End file.
